


Eddie, My Love

by bowtiesarecoolclub



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Not IT Chapter Two Compliant, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesarecoolclub/pseuds/bowtiesarecoolclub
Summary: This is a short story of what I think should have happened. Contains it 2 spoilers so read at your own caution!





	Eddie, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first IT fan fiction so I hope you enjoy 👍🏻

Richie stared down at Eddie’s fragile body. Tears rolled down his face as he desperately cried out to his friends,”It’s ok he’s just hurt we gotta get him out of here.” This was his worst nightmare.

All of a sudden, the house began to tremble violently. He felt himself being ripped away from Eddie and he cried out,”He’s just hurt, we gotta get him out of here Bev.” Bev gave him a remorseful look and gently said to him,”Richie, honey, he’s dead.” Bill added,”We gotta go come on.”

Richie didn’t want to go. It felt as if his entire world had crashed down on him in that moment, much like the house was about to. He thought to himself, living in a world with no Eddie was pointless, Eddie was his reason for living, he was the only one who truly understood him. 

He wrapped Eddie in a warm embrace, trying to feel the steady thrum of a heart beat below his chest. Nothing. His breath caught in his throat. 

This couldn’t be the end. His Eddie was going to die from a fucking clown. His strong, brave, fantastic best friend. His first (and only) love.

He had never been this close to Eddie before, but it felt right, like he was meant to stay here for the rest of his life. It didn’t last long, though, as he began to feel himself being ripped away by Bill and Mike. He struggled against them, trying, with no avail, to get back to Eddie. He thought to himself...”Why can’t they understand! We can’t just leave him here! Am I the only one who cares?” 

He screamed out Eddie’s name as his friends dragged him out of the house. The next few minutes were a blur,only one thing running through his mind. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. He wasn’t even aware that he was outside until the house began to collapse further. He realized,”Shit Eddies still in there I have to go back!” He tried to run toward the destruction, yelling in agony as his friends held him back.

Eddie was killed, and he took Richie’s heart with him.

The group, now diminished to 5, found their way to the cliff that they had made many memories at 27 years. His head was flooded with images from the past, images of him and Eddie full of laughter and happiness as they swam in that quarry. Now all he felt when he looked over the edge was an ever growing sadness that spread through him.

Bev jumped into the water first, like old times, landing with a great splash. The rest soon followed.

They reached a small sandbar and Richie sat down as a heaviness started to wash over him. His friends crowded around him to offer comfort but it was of little use.

As his friends dispersed, leaving him alone with his thoughts, he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. 

The scene dissolved and he was suddenly in a dark room. There, perched above him, was Eddie. Richie startled and fell out of bed exclaiming,”Fuck, Eds, don’t scare me like that!” He regained balance and grabbed his glasses, turning on the lamp adjacent to his bed. 

Eddie chuckled in response and said,”Well you kept on talking in your sleep and it sounded worrisome, so I woke you up to make sure you were okay.”

It all came back to Richie at once and he realized that Eddie was alive and it was all just a horrible nightmare. He looked over at his nightstand to see that it was 2:13 AM. Beside that was a simple framed photo of Richie holding Eddie, in a bridal pose with loving smiles plastered on their faces. 

Richie smiled and turned to Eddie, pulling him close.

Eddie asked curiously, ”What were you dreaming about, anyway? You kept on muttering my name…” He went silent for a second, “and at one point you yelled ‘sloppy bitch’,” he continued, seemingly very confused.

Richie laughed and said, ”It’s actually quite terrifying. I dreamt that we were being stalked by a killer clown.” 

Eddie raised his eyebrow at his husband, trying to contain his laughter. Richie had often had crazy dreams, but this one by far took the cake. He asked Richie, ”Why did you keep on saying my name than?”

The sinking feeling came back to Richie and he said simply, “You died…” as tears began to stream down his face once more.

Eddie looked at him with a concerned expression and held Richie closer. He said to him softly, ”It’s alright I’m here, I’m not going anywhere..it’s ok” and started rubbing circles into his back comfortingly.

Richie wiped his eyes and said,”That’s not even the worst part!”

Eddie gave him a curious look.

His question was answered shortly when Richie blurted out,”You had a wife!” 

Eddie almost choked as he let out a laugh, that was the most audacious thing he had ever heard. 

Richie told Eddie more about his dream and they sat there laughing until 5:00 AM. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and knew that there wasn’t a safer place to be. Richie had found his forever, and he was never letting go


End file.
